A Dose of One's Own Medicine
by Lovelovegirl
Summary: Wolfram is sucked into yuuri's world along with him after a major fight, but soon yuuri discovers that jealousy can go both ways..... A big thanks to my beta!
1. Chapter 1

A dose of one's own medicine

Chapter one

Yuuri was planning on going home soon. He really missed his mother and, well, he needed to get away from Wolfram for a bit. He was starting to give him a headache every time he entered the room. He looked around the corner and tried to make his escape to the pool. He really hoped that no one knew what he was doing

There, Wolfram sat. He was pensive, with his head in his hands. He knew all too well what was going to happen in a matter of minutes. That cheater would come to the very pool where he sat to make his escape. The prince didn't want to admit that he didn't much blame Yuuri after their previous argument, but it didn't give him the right to ignore his fiancé and runaway. "Damn him" he breathed aloud "always running away.

Yuuri was sneaking up to the pool and looking around to see if anyone had followed him and noticed that they hadn't. He sighed a bit of relief and looked down at the water. He then calmed his mind and asked to go home. The water in front of him started to swirl and he smiled. He was glad to be going home today. He took one last look around and jumped into the water.

Everything had gone black in a matter of moments to the poor young man. He couldn't understand. The last thing he remembered was thinking he saw Yuuri walking toward the fountain, as he planned his series of meaningful Wolfram cut downs, mind you, then he felt wet. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Above himself, Wolfram saw something with four blades spinning round and round.

Oh no. Had he been captured by an enemy nation that had plans to chop him up with that horrible Annisina looking contraption?

Yuuri sighed as he walked into his room with a towel over his head. He always hated the fact that he came back wet each time. He looked over and saw a very wet and scared looking Wolfram." Wolf? What are you doing in my home!" He was so surprised to see the prince in his house right now.

Wolfram almost jumped from his skin when he heard someone enter the room. He looked over ready to draw his…sword? Oh god! Where had his sword gone? He was thankful to only see Yuuri, at least for a second before he scuttled to a corner and away from beneath the 'mysterious-Annisina-torture-boy'. "W-W-What the hell is that Yuuri?" he pointed to the spinning blades

Yuuri looked up at the fan and sighed. He reached out and turned it off before walking over to the other boy and placing the towel on his shoulders. "It's called a fan, Wolfram. It keeps me cool when it is rather hot outside." This was going to be very difficult since Wolfram didn't know anything about this world." Are you okay though? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Wolfram nearly scoffed at Yuuri's sympathies. Since when did Yuuri ask him these questions? He stood, nearly falling back down again from the sense of vertigo. "I am just fine! I am not a wimp like some people" With that he realized he was far from fine. To begin with, his head had ached from where he only guessed could have been from hitting his head hard against something on his landing, and if that wasn't bad enough, his skin felt clammy from the wetness of both him and his uniform. The only thing that may have remotely gave away that he was lying was the fact that he winced and brought his hand to his head.

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he saw that the other wasn't alright and moved him over to the bed. He didn't let him sit down just yet because he didn't want his bed to get wet. He walked over to his closet and pulled out some dry clothes and handed them to Wolfram.

"Here, put these on. And then I want you to lay down on the bed. You aren't alright and I know it." He sighed and walked out into the living room and then to the medicine cabinet.

He got some aspirin and a glass of water and walked back into the room. He then handed both things to Wolfram and looked at him." Take these it will make you feel better." He was going to have a hard time explaining this to his mom.

Wolfram glared at him. He knew on his honor as a soldier he had not just seen Yuuri roll his eyes at him, and if things didn't get worse in the young blonde's mind, he had gotten pulled to a bed by Yuuri. What in the great one's name was he doing? Then, Yuuri left his side to pull out some strange looking pieces of cloth, and as soon as he had done that, he retreated to the bathroom. This was all too much for Wolfram, who just stared at what he was told to wear.

Yuuri was kidding right? When he was handed medicine, he took it with out fuss, then he looked to Yuuri. "You expect me to wear that?" He pointed to the burgundy turtle neck and neatly folded jeans. He had never seen such things before.

Yuuri smiled as he looked at the other. "Well if you like I can go and get some of my mother's clothes for you to wear. But right now that is all I have for you. We can go out and get you some proper clothes later if you want. But right now, I am tired and I want to get some rest." He sat down on his bed and looked at the feisty blonde.

The blond scoffed. "Fine." He said before peeling the royal blue uniform from his body, starting with his overcoat, then the under shirt, and after a slight hesitation, his pants. He grabbed the rough material that was the jeans from the bed and pulled them on. Wolfram was quite surprised to find the pants were formfitting and very comfortable, even if they did accent his hips just a little too well. Anyway, next came the burgundy watcha-ma-jiger. He carefully pulled it over his head, wondering for a second if his head would fit through the hole. In the meantime he glared at Yuuri, and once the turtle neck was on, he just looked at the young man. Wolfram thought the pants accented him well, and the turtle neck showed off just how feminine the boy really was.

Yuuri watched as the boy began to take off his clothes, and then turned around as he noticed that he was going to take off his pants as well. He waited until he heard the other speak to him and turned to look at him. He had to admit that Wolf really did look good in those pants and, well the shirt was good as well. He smiled at him and then went to lay down on the bed. "You should get some sleep, Wolf. It will be a busy day tomorrow. I guess you will have to go to school with me." He sighed and turned on his side. He wasn't thinking about where the other was going to sleep at all.

Well, Wolfram did the first thing that came to mind once Yuuri told him to sleep. In his medicine induced haze, he made his way to the bed and climb underneath the cover. His senses were mottled a little from what ever it was that Yuuri had given him. He wondered half-heartedly if they would fit. Sadly, he dismissed the thought once his jean clad legs hit Yuuri's and he was snuggled beneath the warm covers, damp hair and all.

Yuuri turned as he felt the other climb into the bed with him and sighed. He knew he forgot something. But there was no where else the other could sleep. So he rolled over and looked at Wolfram. "Now, don't you get any funny ideas about this. I just don't have anywhere else you can stay. And I don't want you falling out of the bed in the middle of the night." He reached out and pulled Wolfram up to himself and wrapped his arms around him to hold him in place. He really hoped his mom wouldn't come in and see this.

The blond prince buried his head in the other's chest, breathing out something that seemed close to a muffled "wimp" before in turn throwing and arm over Yuuri. He didn't care if Yuuri didn't mean that, it wasn't like he had a thing for the double black demon king. There was nothing there between him and Yuuri, and if you would have so asked Wolfram on any other day, he would have gladly denied any emotion at all. Still he found himself slowly breathing in Yuuri's scent, his face was flushed only in the slightest and it wasn't too long before his body thrummed with the pangs of drossiness and he drifted to sleep in the others arms. He could pretend just for a little while longer that this didn't effect him...

Yuuri listened as the Prince's breathing started to even out and when he looked down he saw that he truly was asleep. He sighed as he looked at him. He had to admit that he did look cute as he slept. But he would never tell anyone that he thought that way. He smiled as he too settled down to go to sleep with the prince. He was going to have a lot to explain to his mom in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A dose of one's own medicine

Chapter 2

He remained in his peaceful, welcoming slumber all the way up until he could feel the sun shining on his body. At first, he couldn't tell if the other body was still there or not, but he felt something warm against areas that didn't work to well with warmness. He slowly opened his still groggy eyes and looked to the figure beside him with his mouth hung open. He wanted to get up from there, to explore his surroundings, but he was caught in what seemed to be a vice grip from the other boy...

Yuuri was starting to slowly wake up and felt as something moved in his arms. His eyes peeped opened and he looked at the other boy and nearly screamed but remembered the night before. "Are you alright Wolf? Is your head feeling better now?" He smiled as he slowly let go of the other boy.

"I am just fine; I never said my head hurt in the first place. You just assumed as much" Wolfram played off his normally snotty and annoyed personality very well at that moment, and was two seconds from throwing his feet over the edge of the bed, that was until he heard a very strange noise that was loud and piercing. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The blond mazoku first jumped to Yuuri, frightened a little, then with his knightly bravery, he rolled them off the bed. threatening to undo the object that was cooing its death cry. Within a minute, Wolfram had grabbed up Yuuri's bat, wielding it like a sword and jumped on the bed. The little mechanical alarm clock shook with fear...if only it were possible.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and sighed as he went into the snobby mode he hated so much. And nearly yelped as he was tackled and then rolled off the bed. He stood up as soon as the other moved away from him to grab the bat. He looked at him and then at the alarm clock. He walked over to the device and turned it off. "Look you need to stop overreacting to things. I know what can hurt us and what can't. I also know that this is a strange world to you, but you need to trust me. I promise that nothing will hurt you here if you stay near me and trust me." He was starting to get a little annoyed at the prince.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, dumb founded. Yuuri had actually told him to, for once, stick close to him, instead of telling him to leave him alone. The blond knew that he could trust Yuuri deep down with something like this. After all, he was the one who had a thing for wanting to protect people so much that Wolfram had gotten dragged along, albeit willingly, to help him. He dropped the wooden bat to the ground and heard a light 'thud' as it struck. He realized how much of a fool he was making himself out to be, but he wouldn't let Yuuri win. "Well I am not the only one who reacts about unusual things, you wimp." He climbed from the bed and walked to stare Yuuri in the eye. He could trust Yuuri, except when it came to cheating and flirting. He just had to say it before bending down in front of Yuuri in those very, very tight jeans to pick up his clothes from the night before. "Cheater"

Yuuri watched as Wolfram dropped the bat and sighed. He was sure that he was going to have to tackle him to get it away from him. He then watched as he got down off the bed and looked him in the eyes. He swallowed and looked at him. He swore that it looked like the other was going to kiss him. But instead, all he got was a simple word from him and he frowned. He then turned away as he saw him bend over and pick up the clothes. He turned and looked at the kitchen. He knew his mom was supposed to be up by now. He walked in and found a note saying she was going to be out of town. "Hey Wolf, get ready we're going to school now."

Wolfram put a hand on his hip and raised a brow. He was going to school...with Yuuri? How did Yuuri even expect him, a full-blooded demon to interact with a swarm of humans? He sighed as his bare feet padded across the floor to retrieve his still soggy boots. "I swear, what in the name of Shino is this, a punishment for putting up with his flirting?" He asked himself under his breath, but because Yuuri wanted it, he would grant him this, just this once.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and then started to laugh a little." Hey Wolf, before we go to school would you like to get some clothes that you want? I'm sure we could find you something that you like. And guess what you are in my world now and humans are the only people that live here, and you have to deal with that until I find a way to get you back home." He walked over and opened the fridge to see if he could find something to eat.

"Oh shut up you wimp! I can deal with a few humans, after all I deal with YOU." He played with the pants for a moment, he was actually starting to like those clothes, and the only thing he didn't like was how loose the waist band was so he figured he would fix it. He lifted the turtle necks him in his mouth and rolled down the band of the pants to his hips where they finally decided to work right. He looked to Yuuri. "I think it will be just fine for now..."

Yuuri was seething at the comment and was going to try and make Wolfram realize that he wasn't the wimp he called him everyday. He walked over and stopped as he watched him pull up the shirt and roll down the pants. He then took a hold of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Now you listen here. I have tried being nice to you and what do I get? I get insulted every time. I want you to try and not be so damn stubborn for once." He couldn't help the way he was talking to him at the moment, but he had had enough.

Wolfram blinked in surprise. Yuuri had never been so assertive. It surprised him and it also scared him a little. He looked away. Yuuri took him wrong...calling him a wimp was his way of show how much he...so damn it all, he did care. Yuuri wasn't the one always getting treated like he didn't matter, that he was a burden and a mistake. "Let me go, Yuuri" He demanded, still surprised and worried, then he whispered low to where he hoped Yuuri wouldn't hear. "You aren't the one getting treated like a hopeless mistake" Afterward...Wolfram decided it best not to say anything at all.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and let him go. He wasn't trying to make him mad or even hurt. But he was just so damn tired of how he was treated by the other. "Wolf, look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that I hate that you are always putting me down like that. For once I was hoping we could try and get along." He reached out and pulled the other into a hug and sighed a little. He had heard what he had said and felt bad for him." Wolf, I don't think you are a mistake at all. So please don't be so hard on yourself."

These actions surprised Wolfram more than any other and his face blushed. "I-I-I didn't say anything like that...you're just hearing things." He blurted, trying to cover his tracks. After that, he couldn't help the hand that had come up all on it's own to rest on Yuuri's back. Yuuri was being himself again...the person that didn't like to see anyone hurt or in pain. "It's fine that you yelled at me...I suppose you took my actions wrong...and after all, you are the king..."

He looked down at him and frowned. "Wolf, you know that you can talk to me about anything. I want you to be more comfortable around me. Please, tell me what's wrong." He was rubbing little circles in the small of the other's back to try and relax him a little. He may not have acted like it but he really did care what happen with the other.

Wolfram didn't know how to reply. He really couldn't picture a front he could put up to make Yuuri think he was really okay, or that he didn't care...he was stuck, beyond stuck in that moment. It was even worse to the boy that Yuuri was moving his hands on his back, a definite show of tenderness that he wasn't used to. He blushed, hoping Yuuri didn't see that either. "There's nothing wrong with me. I am a soldier and a demon...I can't be easily bothered. And why would you want me to be more comfortable around you?" He frowned "It's you who has the problem with me" He squirmed a little in the other's grasp

Yuuri looked at him again. "Wolf just because you are a solider, doesn't mean that you can't get hurt. I know that there is something wrong that you aren't telling me. I'm just trying to look out for you." He sighed and pulled him closer to his body. "Even though I say all those things I truly do care for you. I just wish you wouldn't be so hard on me all the time. I can't help what I say to you most of the time." He smiled as he continued to rub his back." Wolf if you give me a little more time to adjust, I think that I could accept the fact that we are to be married."

Wolfram stopped trying to fight him. Why was Yuuri saying all these things now? Wasn't Yuuri mad because of their argument yesterday? Hadn't he told him last night not to take them being so close the wrong way? The prince was confused. He didn't know if he should be happy sad or even mad right now. His legs shook and his hands on Yuuri's shoulders were unsteady. Though he did see one thing in those words...he could learn to accept it...not that he wanted to, just that he could accept it. "The only problem with me is you...the way you treat me always just like everyone else and sometimes worse than others. Then you always try to avoid me, not even stopping to think that I actually give a damn." He stopped... Shit, he was in for it now. He had totally let it all slip past those pink lips without a second thought

Yuuri frowned as he looked at Wolfram. He didn't know that he was the reason the prince was sad right now. He really felt bad about it. He pulled away so he could look into his eyes and sighed. "Wolf, I am really sorry that I treated you that way. I never meant to hurt you like that. I would never want to hurt you or anyone else. I promise right now to be kinder to you." He reached out and ran his fingers through Wolfram's hair as he looked at the prince. He was very upset with himself right now.

Wolfram shivered with those hands through his hair and stepped away to find a place to sit so he could slip his boots on. "Yeah I know you, Yuuri, you don't mean to ever hurt anyone, and you're good enough to treat them all the same, even if you don't care about them" Wolfram said, tugging to still damp boots on his feet as he said that double sided comment. This was truly going to be a long day...

Yuuri looked at Wolfram as he put his boots on and gave him a little smile. "So, does this mean that you're ready to go now?" He was going to ignore that comment for now. But he was going to have a talk with the other later. "Are you going to be able to handle school with me today?"

He sighed and looked up at Yuuri. "Yes, I think I will be able to, they are just people after all, I suppose, and there can be no school worse than being taught by Annisina or Gunter" He stood and waited for Yuuri, his hand on his hip just barely above the line of his pants and encircled in a belt loop.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and walked over to him and took a hold of his hand, leading him out the door. He then closed and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He looked at Wolfram. "So was there anything you wanted to know before we headed off to school?"

He thought about it for a moment. "How will you get me in there? Do they just let anyone in?" He asked, then he looked to Yuuri's hand and back up to his face "Also, is it co-ed or just a boy's school?" It was killing him to know. His reason was just to see if there were any girls. That way he would know if Yuuri liked anyone at his school, if there were girls, there was a good chance, if there were boys...he really didn't think so.

Yuuri looked at him and smiled at him. He then thought for a moment." I guess I could tell them you are a friend from out of town that is staying with me for awhile and that you couldn't stay at the house alone." He then looked at him and laughed a little at the second question." It is co-ed and before you say anything I do not like any of the girls there. And I never really have." He then started to walk off in the direction of the school.

Wolfram blinked after him. It seemed that, where as Wolfram boasted to himself that he knew Yuuri, Yuuri knew him just as well. He quickly caught up. "I didn't even say anything! How did you-?" He was surprised, confused and happy...though he just appeared confused to his fiancé, who was smiling as he ran up to him.

Yuuri stopped and looked at the prince and laughed a bit. "Well you are always saying that I cheat on you if I even look at another girl. So I thought that was the motive behind that question. And anyway, I am still engage to you, Wolfram. I may not like it at times but I promise that I have never cheated on you. There have been girls that asked me out and I turned them down because I'm loyal to you." He pulled the other close and hugged him, there on the street. He wanted him to know that he really did care for him and that he wasn't going to cheat on him.

Wolfram blushed again. He was surprised that Yuuri would be so valiant. That had changed his outlook for a second, and also caused his mind to overload with all this strangeness. "Did YOU hit your head?" Wolfram was three seconds from just sinking into him right there...so wonderful was Yuuri's embrace every time he felt it, and the only other time he had was when the bearbees had hatched and they stared at the wonder before them. Now was odd for him. It felt unusual but good.

Yuuri snickered as he let go of the other and smiled at him. "No I didn't hit my head. I just know you very well. And for once I am trying to be nice to you. I thought that it would be a good change." He then ruffled the blonde's hair and grabbed his arm and walked with him toward the school." Anything else you want to know?"

"Not really, just how long are we going to be there?" He didn't protest to being pulled along, nor was he angry at it, even when they reached the school and Wolfram gaped at how many humans were filing in there.

He looked at Wolf and smiled as he noticed all of the people going into the school." Well, we'll be here for about five hours or so. But we go to different classes and see different teachers in that time so it isn't that bad. But if you don't want to go then let me know." He didn't want to leave the other alone, but he wasn't going to force him either.

"I'm ok" He gawked at the many people all with the same uniform as Yuuri. He finally started walking toward the mysterious building, after getting over a few scares from cars. People turned to look at him. He could almost feel the stares. There were so many, but he ignored them and continued to walk beside Yuuri.

Yuuri slipped an arm around his waist and held him close. He didn't like the way people were looking at Wolf. But he was also concerned the other would faint or something from all the people. He walked them to the office and explained everything to the principal and got the okay to take him to class with him. He smiled as they finally reached the room and sat at his desk." So, you still doing okay?"

Wolfram almost jumped from his shoes when he felt that arm wrap around his waist. Then all those stares around him seemed to be giving Yuuri a very scary look, which Wolfram quickly picked up on. Then, he was led into a grand office, where Yuuri quickly explained his reason for being there. Wolfram couldn't help but think to himself that the man would think they were elopers and not just friends with Yuuri's arm around his waist. Nevertheless, afterwards they were led through a crowded hall where they entered one of the rooms. He heard Yuuri ask him a question and he nodded. He tried to ignore a boy in the back of the room who, along with many others, kept staring at him, but this boy was staring far more intensely

Yuuri smiled at him and sat at his desk and waited for the teacher to come into the room.

There, in the back of the room, sat a boy that was staring at the pretty blonde that had entered the room. He had shoulder length black hair that was tied back at the moment and his coat was open and you could see his white undershirt. He motioned for the other boy to come over to him. He wanted to talk to him without Yuuri around.

Wolfram cocked his head to the side in confusion for a moment, wondering if it was really him that the boy was motioning for. After concluding it was, he walked to the back of the class and looked down at the handsome boy. "What is it?" He asked in a normal tone of voice, curious as to why this person was calling him. He had just left Yuuri's side that quickly he doubted he would notice if he was gone for a second.

The boy looked up at him and smiled." Oh. I was just wondering what your name was. I wanted to know who to write the poem I just thought of for." He was laying it on thick right now, but he thought this boy had never been told that he was truly beautiful. He was going to make sure that he found that out and from him and no one else. "Has anyone told you that you put most girls to shame with your beauty?"

Wolfram blushed brightly. He was hardly ever told he was beautiful. People compared him with his mother, but never said he was beautiful. This person surprised him with his advances so much, his senses were mottled. "M-my name is Wolfram" He answered, still blushing behind his flaxen hair

He noticed the blush and smiled at him." Well, Wolfram my name is Ryu. And I am very glad to meet you. Are you doing anything for lunch? If not, do you think you could sit with me?" He was going to make sure this one didn't get away.

He thought about it, then looked over to Yuuri's seat. What was he supposed to say? What if this was one of Yuuri's friends or a trick even? He looked back to the boy "I don't know, you see Yuuri---" He stopped "Mmmm"

He stood up and leaned close to Wolfram's ear and whispered into it." Oh, why would Yuuri care? It's not like he owns you or anything. Why don't you come and have lunch with me? I think you would like it a lot more than if you had lunch with Yuuri." His breath was hot and moist against Wolfram's ear.

The boy blushed even deeper and shivered as a little excitement ran down his spine. What was this person doing to him? Part of Wolfram wanted to disagree with him, but part of him looked to how he had felt for such a long time. After all, this was just lunch. It wasn't like it was a proposal of marriage. Wolfram nodded to him "Ok, I will." He said slowly, the breath still tickling his ear.

He pulled away and smiled at him." Well then, I will come to get you when the time is near." He took Wolfram's hand and kissed it lightly as he sat back down. He smiled up at him. "You better take a seat now. The teacher will be here any minute."

Wolfram was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest once those soft lips touched his hand. The feeling of it sent a sensation through his body. The prince had never been kissed there, well, actually nowhere, to be exact, by anyone other than his mother. He walked back to where Yuuri was and sat quietly in the open desk beside him. His face was redder than a cherry...he normally didn't get that flustered, but that guy was so, so, different.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram as he sat down and noticed the blush and frowned. He had seen the whole thing and was upset that anyone would try and charm his fiancé away from him. He was going to get to the bottom of this and soon. He looked over at him and gave him a fake smile." So, what were you up to just now?"

"I was just talking with Ryu, nothing real special" Wolfram looked at Yuuri, unsure what to say. He smiled anyway and just added to himself that there was no way Yuuri would get jealous "He asked me to sit with him at lunch"

Yuuri didn't like to hear that at all. He didn't want Wolfram to not be around him. He really didn't want him alone with that playboy." You said no, didn't you? That guy is a real creep. So I want you to stay away from him." He was very mad right now.

He blinked at Yuuri's anger. He hadn't seen anything wrong with the guy. He was a little too flirtatious, but that wasn't a bad thing, right? He scanned Yuuri's face and looked back at Ryu for a moment. "I actually told him I would. He didn't seem so bad."

Yuuri turned away from him then and looked forward." I don't want you to go anywhere near him. He is bad news, Wolf. I know him and he is bad. So please don't go to lunch with him." He sighed as he hoped the other would catch on.

Now was Wolfram's turn to get irritated with Yuuri. "What am I supposed to do? He said he would come get me at lunch! And why are you saying he's so bad?" He looked back at Ryu and stared for a moment, hoping to see why Yuuri was being so rude about him. "He was really kind to me. He even told me I was..." He stopped, thinking it really didn't matter, but he wanted to know Yuuri's reasons.

Yuuri looked at him now and was very mad. He grabbed Wolf by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom. He couldn't talk to him there with the whole class listening. He stopped when he reached a bathroom and went inside and locked the door. " Look, Wolf, he had a bad rep for taking girls and guys out, then leaving them once he has taken something from them. I don't want that to happen to you. I care about you too much to see that happen."

Wolfram almost squeaked when he was jerked up and led to the bathroom. Then Yuuri so honestly told him why. He wasn't really surprised by what Ryu was guilty of, but mostly by how passionate Yuuri was of not wanting him to go. "Yuuri?" He placed a hand on Yuuri's face. Was this ok? Would Yuuri bat his hand away?

Yuuri looked at him. The anger was still present on his face." Wolf, please just stay away from him. I don't want you hurt and well, he will hurt you." He leaned forward and rested his head against Wolfram's shoulder." I love you, you dolt and well, I don't want to lose you to a jackass like that." He was wondering if Wolfram would believe that he really did love him.

Wolfram heard those words and everything froze, time stopped, and his heart even skipped a beat. Had he heard right? He didn't really know, but he wanted to find out. He lifted Yuuri's head from his shoulder, grabbing him by the chin and leaning in close. His heart skipped that beat again and his stomach twirled like he was flying on the back of a ferocious dragon. He leaned even closer, his emerald eyes slipping closed as he pressed his lips to Yuuri's.

Yuuri saw as he closed in to kiss him and didn't pull away. He felt as those warm lips touched his and sighed. He wrapped his arms around Wolf's waist and pulled him in closer to get more contact with the other. He wanted to swallow him whole if he could. After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked into his eyes." Please don't go with him, Wolf. I promise to make you feel wanted and loved."

Wolfram smiled. "After that, do you really think I would?" He leaned in and kissed him once again "But I want you to make me feel loved in any way you can...show me" The boy was being sly now. He had had one taste of Yuuri and he wanted more. He found it surprising how someone he had known for only a few months could cause him to feel so sprung. He wanted to know this feeling. He wanted to indulge in it. He had set aside any feeling that he had gotten from the Ryu character for this burning urging feeling was far greater than that 20 times over.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and smiled at him. He had now got the other to only want him and that was the way that he liked it. He reached down and lifted Wolf off of his feet and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Oh, you want me to show you do you? I don't know if this is the place. Maybe I should make you wait and cut school to go home and show you how much that I love you." He ground his hips with Wolfram's and leaned in to kiss him once again. It isn't bad at all. He was starting to become addicted to his kisses.

Wolfram groaned, and his cheeks flared. That is what he wanted? He wanted all of Yuuri? When had he begun, he wondered? Was it really always like it felt? Could it have been when he saw him on the ground below him, or maybe when his creamy white cheek was stained red from that slap, it could have also been when Yuuri had beat him that day...? He didn't know, nor did he care as those hips ground into his. "Yuuri." He gasped. "Home. Let's go home..." He didn't like the thought of having to wait, but this really wasn't the place. A bathroom was definitely not the place he wanted to lose his virginity even if those tight pants had suddenly become tighter.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and pulled him towards on of the stalls. "Do you want to go home and make love on our big bed in the palace? I think that is where you really want to go, isn't it Wolf?" He didn't want to go back to his home and take his lover. He wanted it to be in his room at the palace. He knew that would be the best place to be with Wolfram. He stood in front of one of the toilets and waited to hear his answer.

Wolfram's breathing was heavy. He could kill Yuuri for stopping to ask questions, but he wanted to be patient. He wanted to make this crazy lustful feeling last. "I want to go to our home, in the demon kingdom...after all..." He kissed him. "...your bed here is too small for such things. And there, you don't have to worry about Ryu trying to touch what belongs to you"

Yuuri smiled at him and thought about going back to the Demon kingdom and willed the two of them there.


	4. Chapter 4

Once he did this, they were both sucked into the water and dragged back to the demon kingdom. They landed in the royal baths and Yuuri looked over to see where Wolfram had landed. "Wolf, where are you?"

The blond fought his way to the surface of the bath and flung his head out, gasping for air. He had concluded that this form of travel was foolish and needed to be avoided at all costs for him in the future...well maybe not all. His burgundy turtle neck stuck to his chest and back uncomfortably now that it was soaked through and though. He hadn't even stopped to think about the fact that his uniform was lost in Yuuri's world once he met his eyes.

Yuuri swam over to him, took his hand, lead him to the edge of the baths and helped him out. He then grabbed some towels and wrapped them both in one. He locked outside to make sure no one was coming and took a hold of Wolfram's hand and lead him off to his room. Once inside, he looked at him and smiled." I think you need to remove your clothes before you catch a cold." He was smirking as he said this to him.

The blond smirked back with an equal amount of fever "Well, I might need some help. After all, this shirt is far too complicated, and these pants too tight" His heart was thundering as he fought to keep composed, to appear to be as in control as he normally was. He just kept thinking one thing over and over again. 'Take that ,Conrad' or well, no that was actually a passing thought, but what he really kept thinking was 'I can't believe it. All in one day, he gets angry at me, says he loves me, and now this...what I've been wanting since the moment I snuck into his bed...I had never realized that until now..." He reached a manicured hand down to his jeans rolling the waist back to its original position and unzipping the fly.

Yuuri walked over to where Wolfram was and looked at him. He really looked so good wet. But he wanted to see what was under all those clothes. He reached out and took a hold of the bottom of the sweater and pulled it up and over the blondes head. He gasped at the pale flesh that was revealed to him. And he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and taking one of his nipples between his lips and licking and suckling upon it. He would help with the pants in a minute, right now he want to taste the other.

It hit him, that sensation of his nipple being seized in a hot wetness and rolled on Yuuri's tongue. He gasped and a set of hands went to claim Yuuri's shoulders. His stomach turned happily and his pants grew tighter. He had never thought something could give him this odd fuzzy tingling, lustful feeling that dripped like honey to his arousal. His head with wet blond curls did not throw back, however. He wanted to watch Yuuri, he wanted to take in all that Yuuri was doing to him, to prove to himself that it was all real. "I-I-I love you, Yuuri" He had to say it. He wanted to say it even if now wasn't the time...there was an urge in him to say it since the moment Yuuri had and now he had finally gotten the courage.

Yuuri looked up at him, smiling at the words and moved the two of them over to the bed, laying Wolfram down and smiling at him. He looked at himself and then removed his own shirt and pants. He then reached out and slowly began to pull off Wolfram's pants as well. He didn't want the bed to get too wet, after all. He then stood there and looked at the prince, as he was now nude." You are so beautiful, Wolfram. I can't find words to describe how nice you look." He then crawled onto the bed and began to suckle upon his nipple once again.

Wolfram lifted his hips ever so slightly as those pants were peeled from his skin and he looked Yuuri up and down. He could tell from Yuuri's tanned body and proud sex that he truly was not a wimp at all. Wolfram took a sharp breath after Yuuri said those words that he had always wanted to hear from him and his nipple was captured once again in that wet cavern. How evil of Yuuri to do such things to him, to cause his body to sky rocket with a liquid fire that was beyond recognizable. "Yuuri...Yuuri." He spoke that name slowly as his own modesty cased him to cover his mouth and his lower naked half. He still did not stop looking at Yuuri. Never ever would he stop.

Yuuri pulled away and looked at him. He then removed Wolframs hand from his lower half and smiled at him." This is no time to be shy, Wolf. I want to see all of you right now. And I can't do that with your hand there like that." He lowered himself between the Prince's legs and made his way to his navel. He then snaked his tongue out and dipped it into the little hole. He looked up to see how this affected the other." Tell me how this makes you feel, Wolfram. I want to hear if I am pleasing you."

On reflex, he jerked his stomach inward and bit his lip, flushed and looking at Yuuri's expression. He moaned "So good, Yuuri...ahhh" That tongue dipped down once more and he thought he was going to die from the sensations flooding his mind. Where had Yuuri learned to torture him so well? "Yuuri..? This is the first time...I...ever... "He bit his lip again.

Yuuri looked up at Wolfram as he moaned. And when the other began to speak, he pulled away to listen to him. He gave him a quick smile and then licked the tip of the prince's erection. "Oh, don't worry Wolf. This is my first time as well. But I have been doing a bit of research of this. So I know what I am doing." He wasn't going to tell Wolfram that he had spent several nights looking up information on the internet. That would mean he accepted this a long time ago. "Shall I continue, Wolfram?"

Heat pulled to his cheeks, causing them to flush. "You don't need to do that...there..." then he tried his best to frown."Cheater, you're not supposed to know more than me..." He moaned. A flame ignited wherever Yuuri touched. What caused that? He was curious, but more curious about Yuuri's actions. He didn't want Yuuri doing what he heard the maids had done to his brothers. He didn't want Yuuri to do that to himself or his mouth...but he couldn't control what the boy did...

He looked up at him and smiled." Well, if I didn't learn what to do we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" He crawled up his body and kissed him once again. "Wolf, do you really want this? I can wait if you aren't ready right now." He would do anything for him right now and wasn't going to scare him away.

Wolfram shook his head. "I want you to make love to me, Yuuri. I want you to do things to me where I never forget you..." He kissed Yuuri "I just didn't want you to put your mouth there...wouldn't you feel bad to be doing that?" Wolfram ran his hands and fingernails lightly down Yuuri's bronzed chest. He felt comfortable now, lying naked there naked with Yuuri, it felt natural...

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and then smiled at him. He didn't feel bad doing that for the other and well, if he didn't want that right now then that was okay as well. He reached out and grabbed a bottle of oil from the bed side table and took the top off. He then took the lid off and poured some of the liquid into his palm and warmed it up before he reached down and began to circle his finger at Wolfram's entrance. "I need to warn you that this might hurt a little at first. And if you want to sto,p that it is fine as well. Just let me know and we can stop at anytime."

Wolfram blushed at the rapidity Yuuri was wanting. Did he want to hurry and get this over with? That is what his look was asking, but when he opened his mouth it was to only reply to the reason behind those slippery fingers at his entrance. "I know it will hurt Yuuri, I am 82 years old...I can gather as much from talk." He spoke breathlessly and without spite.

Yuuri wasn't trying to get it over and done with. He just wanted to make sure that they both were enjoying themselves. He was enjoying just staring at the other, but he knew that he couldn't do that all night long. So he slowly pushed one finger inside of him and began to pull it out and then back in again. "Well, I'm sorry that I was concerned for your old ass." He didn't have any bite behind those words. He was just joking around with him.

Wolfram gasped when he felt the first finger penetrate him. His whole body clamped down on it from tension. That was the strangest, most unusual thing he had ever felt. He focused on Yuuri's attentive eyes, hoping they would help calm him and relax his body. "Shut up...you-ou-cheater" he said playfully, gasping between every word. Slender, pale arms wrapped around Yuuri's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Wolfram couldn't get enough of those lips. Now, he wanted something else. He pressed his tongue inside Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri welcomed the boy's tongue into his mouth and his own began to duel with Wolfram's. He was still moving his finger inside of his body. He was trying to get him to relax a little and feel how good it was. He took his other hand and was slowly stroking Wolfram as he lay there. All he cared about at the moment was making sure that his fiancé was being pleasured. "Mmmm, Wolf..."

"Yuuri...hmmm...feels so good..." The blond began to feel the strangeness and the pain fade from his body as the tension fled. Sweet fire filled his loins and the touch of Yuuri ignited everything within him. His talented fingers began to massage at Yuuri's scalp as his attentive tongue worked at his lover's. At the beginning of the day, he would have never thought this would be how it ended.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he heard that he was pleasing him. It was a good feeling and he wasn't going to give that up just yet. He pulled away from the kiss and began to nip at Wolfram's ear lobe. "Wolf, does this feel good now? Do you want it to feel a little better?" He started to move his finger a little faster. He was going to add another finger soon. He wanted to make love to Wolfram, but he wasn't going to force him tonight if he didn't want to.

"Ah! Yuuri...yes...yes"! Wolfram moaned and for once in his life he could see why his mother had so many children. He shivered, now really wasn't the time to think of ones mother. Yuuri's finger moving within him caused him to harden and his blood to boil. He wanted more, more of Yuuri, more of this feeling. He whimpered and gasped as those white pearl teeth clamped to his weakest spot, his ear.

Yuuri slowly added another finger inside of Wolfram and was scissoring them as he pushed in and out of him. He was going to take this nice and slow. He didn't want Wolf to get hurt and well, he also didn't want to ever forget what happened as well. He continued to nibble on his ear as he worked on preparing Wolfram. "Wolf, I don't want to pressure you or anything but do you want to go all the way tonight?"

Wolfram whimpered. Did he want it? Yes, he wanted it, more than anything. His body ached for it, his stomach curled with the desire for Yuuri inside of him. He moaned his answer loud. As those fingers worked on him however, something nipped at the back of his mind. Something was there, trying to break through the insane lust. Suddenly it all clicked to him. He and Yuuri were not married. If things continued, he would be denying Yuuri the gift of their wedding night. He quickly brought a hand to Yuuri's chest. "Wait, Yuuri...I, I don't think we should...you know...go all the way." His emerald eyes, filled with the fear of an upset Yuuri, rose to meet his lover's. "I just can't Yuuri. It would be wrong to do this before our marriage. I wouldn't be able to give you the gift that a bride is entitled to give to his or her lover."

Yuuri stopped moving his hand and his fingers as he listened to what Wolfram was saying. He knew that he wanted to wait as well but his hormones had taken over for his brain now. He smiled at Wolfram and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Wolf, don't worry about it. I told you that I would stop for you. I want to wait as well I want our wedding night to be nice and special. So I would love to wait till then to have all of you. But right now I think I should do something about this." He lightly stroked Wolfram as he lay next to him and slowly removed his fingers from inside of him.

The blond whimpered as he felt the digits remove from his entrance, yet still he was relieved. His heart raced as Yuuri's words came flooding to him. His heart jumped and everything seemed to become brighter to him within minutes. Then he felt himself being stroked, slowly, achingly, a digit traced the warm, engorged flesh. "Y-Yuuri" He gasped out, before he rolled and lightly grasped Yuuri's erection. "L-Let me..." He said, shakily.

Yuuri looked down when he felt the blonde touch him and gasped at the feeling it was causing. He had never been touched like this and well, it felt really good. He continued to stroke Wolfram as he spoke to him." Please, Wolf don't stop touching me. It feels so good. Please don't stop." He was gasping and moaning as he spoke to the other boy. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold out.

Wolfram gasped and smiled running his well manicured hands up and down Yuuri's flesh. His toes curled and his body shook warning him that he would soon reach his nirvana. He allowed his hand to go faster, digits dancing up and down the underside of Yuuri's sex, vividly recording every moan and whimper to memory with the grazing of a pulsing vein. "Never" He whispered.

Yuuri was just as close as the prince. And the way he was touching him was just so wonderful. He pulled Wolfram into a kiss and soon after that he released into his hand. It felt so good and it was even better now that he was with Wolfram. He was wondering if anyone had heard what the two of them were doing right now, but he didn't think to hard on that." Ah, Wolf!"

After he felt the king's lips on his, the touch of their bodies together, and that warm sticky liquid fill his hands, he too came. His body thrummed as he called out Yuuri's name, his frame sweaty and spent. In that moment, he felt it; he felt every ounce of Yuuri's love. The air, the smell, the love...it was all so over powering, he nearly let a tear fall from his eye, but he held it in and caressed Yuuri's arm with his hand not coated in the other's seed. "I love you..."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram as they both lay there and sighed. He heard the words that his prince said to him and leaned in and kissed him." I love you too, Wolfram" He pulled away after the kiss and brought his hand up to his lips and licked it clean of Wolfram's seed. He wanted to know what he tasted like. He was going to remember it for the rest of his life. "Mmm, you taste very good."

Wolfram blushed and leaned back in to kiss him. "I guess I do..." Then, with the taste of himself on his tongue, he got the sudden urge to repeat the steps of the other. He lowered his eye lids just so he was barely looking at Yuuri from beneath them, brought his hand to his mouth, and licked a line from the base of his hand to the tips of his fingers. Yuuri tasted salty, yet sweet with tinge of something undefined. He loved it. "You don't taste so bad yourself, Yuuri." He placed each finger in his mouth and lightly suckled the sticky mess from them, all the while blushing.

Yuuri didn't know what to do at the sight before him. He knew this was going to turn him on even more if he kept watching this." Ah, Wolf you don't know how hot that looks." He then leaned over and took one of Wolfram's fingers into his mouth and sucked on it. He then pulled back and smiled at him." Hey Wolfram do you want to go and get our wedding bands tomorrow? And then we can plan the wedding as well, if you want?"

Wolfram smiled widely. He knew, after tonight, that that day would have to come swiftly. Once he had felt that warm and wet mock orifice on his digit, he couldn't resist leaning in for a hungry kiss. He kissed him deep, almost bruising yet still gentle and loving. Once satisfied with that, he moved to the other's neck to leave his mark. "That would make me happier than you know." He touched Yuuri's face "Now I have to marry you, you know...and all this time, I thought sleeping in your bed was a hard enough trial..."

Yuuri smiled at him and pulled him close to his body." Well, it was such a trail because you like to kick in your sleep. But I don't think we will have that problem anymore now." He wrapped his legs around Wolfram's and kissed him lightly. "I think we need to get some sleep now. I bet Günter is going to come in and ask a lot of questions in the morning."

Wolfram glared ,then laughed at him. "Oh yes, I can't wait to hear his cries of defeat when he realizes it was me who won you." He snuggled closer to Yuuri, taking in that warmth. "Tomorrow we can also tell him about...about" He yawned "about our wedding and then I can finally call you mine" He was slipping slowly into sleep, his eyes growing heavy and his limbs forgetting their tension. "When do you think...when...will we get married, Yuuri? I have waited so. So..." His eyes were fighting to keep open."Mm I have waited so long"

Yuuri was running his finger's through Wolfram's hair as he lay there listening to him speak. "Well, I don't know about Günter and all that, but I think we should get married in a couple of weeks. It will take some time to plan this and I don't want to rush it either. I want everything to be special for you. So why don't we sleep? And in the morning we can talk over it some more." He was going to make sure everything was done as the prince wanted.

"Hmm umm" He sighed contently, feeling his bonds to the world slowly falling beneath him. "I mean it, I love you..." That lone tear finally fell from his eye and before he slipped away, he cursed it. He was happy, so very happy.

Yuuri saw as the tear fell and wiped it from his cheek. He laid there holding Wolfram for several minutes before he too fell asleep while holding the blonde boy. He really was happy as well. He never thought that he would find someone to love him as much as he loved Wolfram. He slept in a very deep slumber as he held Wolfram. He hadn't really slept that good in ages.


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY THIS IS UNEDITED NEED MORE BETAS (i always tend to rp with mine sweatdrop)

When he awoke in the morning he smiled as he looked at the vision before him. He just laid there and waited for him to wake up.

Wolfram stretched and snuggled his face into Yuuri's warm flesh. "mmmm" he mewed a little as the events from last night slowly flooded his brain. the whole thing brought a smile to his face. He kissed the area his head was nuzzled to. "mmmm morning"

Yuuri looked down at Wolfram and smiled at him. He was so very happy right now. He was enjoying the feel and the warmth of the body next to him. He leaned down and kissed Wolfram lightly on the lips as he laid there with him." Well good morning. Are you hungry?"

Wolfram stretched and nodded "Very much so...then" he kissed Yuuri "We can go get a bath. I still feel a little sticky and sweaty.." The blond grinned at him, he liked what they had done, and how caring and respectful Yuuri had been. He truly loved the man before him.

Yuuri smiled at him and ran his finger's through the blonde's hair as they laid there." You want to have breakfast in bed? I think I change have it brought here. Then we can have that bath if you like." He wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly until the wedding.

Wolfram nearly purred. This new feeling was heaven, it was as if there life together had made a complete 180, but how far from the truth was that? "That would be so much better." he left a had massage at Yuuri's side along with those delicate fingers in his hair.

Yuuri called for one of the maid s and told her to go and get him and wolfram something to eat and then dismissed her. He wanted to hold the other so he pulled him close to his body. " Wolfram I want to plan the wedding today and I also want to make sure that we go and get our rings as well. Does that sound okay to you?" He kissed the tip of his nose as he laid there with him.

"That is fine...i want to get them as quick as possible...i have waited so long to be married to you and even longer to be accepted and now that i have that" he rolled atop yuuri and kiss his ear "I never want to let you go...i want everything much more faster than i can get them...I love you" he sighed, he was being mushy he was being out of character, but for once in his life he rally didn't give a damn.

Yuuri smiled at the boy on top of him and then he leaned up to kiss him. He just couldn't get enough of those lips right now. He wanted to touch them all of the time. He wanted to know what they felt like at all times." Well I think after we get cleaned up we can go into town and I will let you pick out the rings that you want. I think that is fair since you are the one that was proposed to." He then looked to the side and noticed that the door was still open and someone was standing there looking at them.

Günter was standing there in the door way looking at the two boys on the bed and well he didn't know what to say now." Your highness what is going on here?" He was confused as to why they were in the bed together and why they looked like they were naked.

Wolfram nearly jumped form the bed once he notices Günter. "G-G-Gunter!" The blond grabbed desperately for the blankets to bunch up on the two, his face flamed and he didn't know what to say, but the moment his mouth opened..."What does it look like...we surely aren't playing A knight's tale!" He hid his face in Yuuri's shoulder after he realized his comment. He hoped to block out what mass chaos was sure to come, because with Günter he knew he would take it the wrong way.

Gunter looked at the prince and then over at Yuuri. He really didn't know what to say. Did the two of them finally settle their differences and make the engagement real. He couldn't believe something like that right now. "Sire I need you to come and start your lesson for the day."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and giggled and then he looked at Gunter." I'm sorry Gunter but Wolf and I are going out to pick up our engagement rings today and then we are going to plan the wedding. I don't have time for a lesson today." He was trying to be as nice as he could to the other man. He just hoped he wouldn't over react.

Wolfram sighed. His face had never felt as hot as it was now. in the boy's mind he kept repeating to himself over and over again "Go away Günter, go away Günter..."

Gunter looked at Wolfram and scowled a little before he looked back at the king. "As you wish sire but i will need you to sing some paper's later. And please be very careful I don't want to see you hurt."

Yuuri saw the scowl but didn't say anything at the moment." Yes and well Gunter I think you should go now. Wolf and I are getting ready to eat. and we would like a little privacy." He smiled and leaned over to lightly kiss Wolfram on the lips.

Gunter bowed and walked out the door and closed it behind him. He needed to talk to someone about this. It was so out of the blue.

Wolfram blinked "You suddenly got a little more back bone..." he joked. HE then stretched and rolled back to his spot on the large bed taking the pillow in his hands. "I can't get enough of this, this smell and everything..." He looked at Yuuri through the corner's of his eyes "You aren't going to pinch me later and say 'Surprise I was just pulling your leg' right?" he nuzzled into the pillow breathing in the scent.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and then grabbed the pillow and put it aside as he rolled on top of him. "Oh I will pinch you later but I want say it was a joke. So I hope you are ready you be married to me now Wolf. Because once you say I do you will have to have every inch of me?" He was leaning down and kissing and licking at Wolframs neck. "I hope you like being stuck with me."

The blond gasped. "Yuuri..." He let out a pant as he felt a warm tongue tickle his neck. He felt the sudden serge of hotness fill his body and he brought a hand to Yuuri's back. "Y-Yuuri...ah...I-I-I think ah can handle you..." he mewed his body wanting all too well to respond to every thing Yuuri was doing, and his face flushed even redder

Yuuri looked at him and smiled as he moved to Wolfram's ear. He remembered from the night before how much it affected the other. He licked and nibbled upon it and then he smiled as he licked the shell of his ear." Oh really? You think you can handle me?" He slowly

"AHHHH" wolfram moaned loud gripping at Yuuri's back. "Gods Yuuri please...AH...if you if you do that...then Ah" he bit his lip and found his mind and body lost in the sensuous friction between their hips and erections...Wolfram could feel as his body caught aflame as it had last night and he couldn't bare it, he couldn't take this wonderful feeling and so he allowed his traitorous body to respond fully to every movement. He moaned Yuuri's name once more.

Yuuri pulled away from torturing that ear and smiled at Wolfram." What's wrong love? Am I driving you insane with pleasure once again? Do you want me to stop?" He was still continuing to grind his hips with Wolfram. He wanted to see how much of this that the prince could take. He then leaned down and went back to work on that ear of his.

He moaned out once again, bucking his hips involuntarily. "Y-Y-Yo-Your evil…you know that? AH!" he bit into his lip and brought a hand to cover his eyes and his furious blush. Yuuri was driving the young man insane, the sensations, the gentle touches, the grinding as fueled the liquid fire churning like a old melody in his stomach causing him to harden further. Yuuri was making abstinence really hard for the blond prince.

Yuuri pulled back and looked at him." Oh I am evil now am I? Well I guess I will have to torture you some more then." He held Wolframs hips down and he continued to grind on to them. He was loving every little noise that the prince was making and well he wanted to hear some more of those before they ate their breakfast.

Wolfram threw his head back as his body arched. The blonds sheer ability to speak halted and he was left with nothing but a flurry of moans, mews, and groans with the shifting of the fire within his stomach to his groin, he felt like he was so near cumming but, it was just beyond his grasp. The pleasure in his body was achingly high causing his body to thrumb and his hands to fist the sheets beside him. He was going to kill Yuuri.

Oh Yuuri knew that he was driving the young prince insane at the moment and well if he wanted to kill him for that just wait until he saw what Yuuri did next. He stopped all movement and rolled off of the prince and looked at him. He was certainly going to catch hell for this.

Wolfram blinked at the sudden withdrawal of the body form his, and then glared at Yuuri. "Why the Hell did you do that for!" His was still red, he member throbbing, and his voice was barely his own. Wolfram readied himself for giving Yuuri a good chewing out, but he never managed to say it, he couldn't.. All the boy could do was glare strongly at the other. "You know what? You are really a hand full...starting something you can't finish, leading a demon with good morals to a near breaking point..."He quickly snatched at the covers to hide his erection..."Your cruel"

Yuuri smirked evilly at him and then reached out and grabbed the cover's away from Wolfram and pulled them aside." And who said that you could cover up. I wanted to look at you a little more before I finished what I started." He looked over the boys body and then licked his lips. He moved back over to him and bent down and took his erection into his mouth and began to lick and suckle upon it.

Wolfram moaned long and loud feeling that hot wet flesh move along the underside of his erection, toying with the vein that pulsed there and tickling the sensitive tip. "Yuuri! D-Don't do that..." he tried to fight his body's instinct to buck up in to the wet, welcoming, cavern of heat. he felt so good yet awful at the same time, he loved the way Yuuri's mouth worked up and down him, but he hated knowing what he was doing to that mouth. Never the less he moaned out his lover's name several times.

Yuuri pulled away and looked at him again. He was wondering why this was so wrong for the prince. He knew that this was pleasurable but still he told him to stop." Wolf what is it? Why don't you want me to continue?" He was very confused right now.

Wolfram blushed and panted. "Do you really want to do that? To put that in-in your mouth?" it brought back that painful desire again when he stopped but he bit his lip for a moment. "I-I just don't want you putting something so dirty in your mouth if you don't want it..." Wolfram couldn't fully explain why he felt uncomfortable with it, but he just knew that he was fine with whatever Yuuri truly wanted.

Yuuri smiled at him and leaned down and kissed those rosy lips once again." Wolf I don't think it is dirty at all. I love every part of you and I know that this gives you pleasure so please let me please you." He leaned back down and took Wolfram back into his mouth and continued to suckle on him. He wanted to know what a Demon prince really tasted like.

Wolfram's breathing hitched and he let his hands trace down his stomach to weave into Yuuri's hair gently. He could feel with ever suckle and every caress of that tongue he was gaining closer to his orgasm. Warm wet flesh moved against him, nipping gingerly at the head, and sending volts of electricity through his body. "Yuuri..so..so..so good"

Yuuri knew that this was something that the young prince would enjoy. He had never wanted to please someone as much as he did Wolfram. He pulled back and concentrated on just the tip. He slowly licked and suck upon him trying to draw each and every moan from his body. He looked up into those eyes as he continued to work him over.

The prince continued to moan over and over again finally settling on biting his lip. Then Yuuri's eyes met his for the most erotic and enticing activity of the morning. The blond took a deep shaky breath as the head of his member became the main attraction on Yuuri's to do list. He accidentally let a moan escape from his seemingly closed lips. Then he couldn't hold it anymore...he cried out long and hard making Yuuri's name the only coherent thing to him.

Yuuri was ready and he caught all of the prince's seed in his mouth and swallowed. He didn't notice the little bit that had dribbled down his lips as he pulled away from his lover. But when he did his tongue snaked out and licked up the remainder of it and then he laid next to Wolfram." Well that was a good breakfast shall we go and take a bath now." He giggled as he looked at Wolfram and then lightly kissed him.

"C-Cheater..." wolfram managed behind gasping pants. His body felt alive and drained at th same time as it thumbed with the afterglow of orgasm. Wolfram looked Yuuri over. "Don't you need to?"

Yuuri Smirked at Wolfram and leaned close to him. "Oh I need to but I want to wait to feel the most pleasure on our wedding night. I want you to please me only then. Does that sound alright to you love?" He wasn't trying to be difficult but he wanted to wait for his prince till they were married.

The boy blushed brighter. "Are you sure?" he didn't want Yuuri to suffer it if there was something he could do or if Yuuri really wanted him to do it. "I can' deny you anything, you know that Yuuri...nothing.." he spoke giving Yuuri a gentle kiss filled with all the love he felt.

Yuuri sighed as he felt those lips on him." If you want to Wolf I won't say no. But only if you want to." He was so hard right now but he could wait if he needed to. He wanted Wolfram to before comfortable as well as in love with him.

Wolfram smiled at him. "I love that you are being so considerate...but I just want you to tell me what YOU want...if you think you wish to wait then I will...it isn't like I am trying to push us going all the way now..."he nestled closer to Yuuri's chest. "There are many things that can be done without penetration..."

Yuuri looked at the small blonde and smirked at him. "Oh really! And what would that be my lovely little demon?" He leaned over to nuzzle him and then spoke to him again." And do I want to know where you have been learning this at?"

The blonde glared strongly at Yuuri. "It is common sense...plus it is the things we have already done" he blushed brighter..."I am 82 years old...I am bound to pick up some things from novels or conversations." he would have folded his arms across his chest at that moment had it not been for being drawn up so close to his lover.

Yuuri smiled at him and kissed him lightly." Well Wolfram I am feeling a bit hard right now. And I think you are just the person to help me out with that, Do you think you are up to the task." He was starting to slowly grind his erection against Wolframs hip.

Wolfram, sighed contently. "What do you want me to do? I don't mind...as long as it isn't too weird..." he kissed Yuuri one more and let his eyes roll back from that leathery member against his soft, hypersensitive hip.

He looked at Wolfram and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Why don't you do what we did last night? You seemed comfortable with that. And I like the feel of those hands on me." He picked up one of Wolfram's hands and began to kiss and lick each one of the digits.

"Alright" he pushed Yuuri onto his back and decided that it was payback time. He led his baby soft pink lips down to the king's collarbone then traced down even lower with his teeth to a nipple to which he took in hungrily. Meanwhile his hand traced along every area of Yuuri's lower body, save for the one thing that nodded it's need to be touched.

Yuuri moaned as he felt those lips on his skin and then again at the hand. But he wanted him to touch him. "Mmmm Wolf, please. I want you to touch me some more." He knew that Wolfram was teasing him like he had just done but he wanted to have his lover touching him once again like he had done the night before.

Wolfram rolled the pink bud on his tongue licking gingerly at it, loving the feel and texture. The pale manicured hands were so close to that area of Yuuri that yearned to be touched. "Where do you want my hands, Yuuri?" he moaned out moving his head from the boys nipple to trail kisses down his stomach. He stopped above the boy's member and blew a breath of hot air upon the tip. "Here?" that aforementioned hand soothed up and down Yuuri's thigh.

Yuuri looked down at the blonde and was stunned that he got that close to his erection with his mouth. He was the one that had said it was dirty and that Yuuri shouldn't do that. But here he was blowing warm air over his flesh." Ahhh Wolfram I want you to touch my cock. And nothing else." He was just going to try the straight forward approach.

the blond blushed and nodded with a slight smile. He raised that hand achingly to Yuuri's sex and let his lips touch the lower part of Yuuri's stomach up and down he moved his small fingers along the underside touching the pulsating vein then moving his thumb up to slide across the tip. He allowed his body to move atop Yuuri and skin met skin. Then he brought his lips to meet his lovers in a hot, intense, and deep kiss.

Yuuri purred as those fingers touched his heated flesh. He was in heaven now and it didn't matter what else happen. He wanted to always know this feeling. He looked at Wolfram and returned the kiss he was given. After a minute or so he pulled away and licked his bottom lip." oh that feels so wonderful Wolf. Please keep going." He was happy that they were able to do this.

He continued to allow his hands their rightful pleasure of caressing Yuuri, rubbing that flesh till the point of madness. Yuuri was his an din that moment before he leaned himself back in to kiss and lick at the others neck he held a possessive stare. "Yuuri, if you like my hands on you then wait for our wedding night" he nipped the soft flesh of the others neck and licked the shell of his ear. "think how good it will fill to be inside me...to have my mouth on you, to have every last part of me..." his digits ran crooked to run his nails lightly along the flesh then his pace of caressing increased with a moan.

That was all it took for him. He was so close anyway. But hearing Wolfram talk like that about what he wanted to do when they were married pushed him over the edge. He released his seed and groaned as he pulled Wolfram into a deep kiss." God I love you Wolf."

The blond melted to those lips and sweet words. He took a deep breath and smiled. "You love me or do you love what I can do for you?" he brought his fingers to his lips and repeated the way he had Yuuri's seed the night before. It was strange how something so strange could taste so good to him, but he made sure not a drop was left on his pale hand. "Mmmm so good..."

Yuuri rolled over and pinned him to the bed and looked at him before kissing him deeply." Both actually, I love how you make me feel and I love what you do to me as well as the fact that I just plain love you." He was kissing and licking at his neck. " But now I think we should take our bath and by then the food should be here. What do you say to that Wolfram?"

He laughed slightly. "That tickles..." he pulled Yuuri's head from his neck and looked him in the eyes. Yuuri was still the same. Same big black eyes, same short cropped messy hair and adorable smile. The only difference now was that Yuuri was going to be a part of him, and for the first time it was going to be of the others on will. "Let's go get a bath"

He pulled away from him and then rolled out of the bed and grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist." Well grab a towel and we can go off to the royal baths and have a nice soak in the hot water." HE walked over to the door and waited for the prince to join him.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY THIS IS UNEDITED NEED MORE BETAS (i always tend to rp with mine sweatdrop)

Wolfram scooted off the bed and reached for a towel, lazily tying it around his waist. He smiled up at Yuuri and propped an arm on the other's shoulder. "Do you suppose we could just skip breakfast and get some when we go to get our rings? I know the perfect place near there."

Yuuri opened the door and was walking down the hall with Wolfram and smield at him." Well if you want then I guess we could. What is it that you like about this place that you have to show me?" He had taken a hold of the blondes hand and was leading hi to the baths.

The prince blushed and allowed his fingers to intertwine with Yuuri's. "The food is very good, and they have this strawberry dish that I think you would like...also it is a very beautiful place where lovers exchange prewedding gifts...wouldn't giving out the rings count.' Wolfram was new to the concept Yuuri had enforced of exchanging rings to offer marriage, and he still didn't quite understand it but thought it to be a nice custom none the less.

Yuuri finally reached the baths and looked at the water as he spoke to Wolfram." Well that sounds good. I think it would be a great place to exchange the rings. And i will try whatever you want me to Wolfram." He slid his towel off and slipped into the warm water. He then turned and look at the other boy." Are you coming in?"

Wolfram turned his nose up. "Of course i am coming in…what do you take me for..." he dropped the towel and padded over to the steaming water and slowly slipped in, he sighed contently feeling the warm water touched his sweat covered skin. he looked over to Yuuri and smiled slightly. This day was going to be something completely different for the two and he barely knew how to react. He reached over the edge of the large bath to retrieve the soap and sponge. Maybe Yuuri would finally allow him to wash his back?

Yuuri watched as the towel dropped and then his eyes followed Wolfram as he stepped into the water. He made his way over to him and sat next to the blonde in the hot water." Well I could answer that question but I would most likely get hit for it." He reach out and pulled him till their foreheads were touching and smiled at the blonde." Now what do you think you are going to do with that soap?"

The blond boy blushed when Yuuri came close to him. "W-What do you mean you would get hit...what were you going to say?" he gasped at the end of his sentence feeling himself drawn to the black haired king for what seemed to be the hundredth time in an untiring circle. He blushed even brighter with his brow touching his lover's. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and then licked his lips." I asked what you were thinking of doing with that soap and sponge. Are you going to wash me with it? Or would you like for me to wash you with it?" He was having fun teasing and playing with Wolfram like this.

Wolfram tried to play off an uninterested frown behind his blush. "What makes you think I would have any interest in either? D-did you stop to think that I might actually want to wash myself?" The blush brightened revealing just how poor a liar the young prince could be.

Yuuri shrugged and moved away from the prince." Oh well I thought that you were going to ask me. But if you just wanted to wash yourself then fine with me." He was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to see what the prince was going to do now.

The blond blinked twice at the display. Did Yuuri actually believe him? There was no way, everyone had always told him what a poor liar he was. He sighed and stepped up to Yuuri washing his arms. "A wimp like you needs someone to bathe them...i suppose."

Yuuri smiled as he felt the sponge on his skin and heard Wolfram." Oh do I. Well I guess it is a good thing that I have you then. Hey Wolf do you think we should tell the other's that we have decided to go through with the wedding?" He was really wanting to make sure Conrad knew and wasn't shocked when they came back with the rings.

The boy smirked "We should tell them, and we should hurry up with this bath too.." he ran the sponge down Yuuri's torso then nearly hugged him to scrub at his back. "Which means no funny stuff while we are in here..."

Yuuri looked at him and nodded." Well fine I will keep my hands to myself unless you want me to wash you off as well? I think you should let me." He was letting Wolfram wash his body as he looked at the blonde.

He nodded still busing himself intently with his takes at hand. He finished with one dip into the water to wash off the last bits of his lover. "I don't mind at all, and I like you touching me...we'll just be here all morning if we do the same kind of touching as we done in the room." He finished and handed the sponge to Yuuri running water over the areas he washed to remove any suds.

Yuuri looked at him and shook his head." Oh I think you rather enjoy what we did this morning and last night. So why don't you want it again here." He got some suds on the sponge and began to wash Wolfram off as he spoke to him.

The boy whined. Since when had Yuuri become such a contradicting tease? So be it…if Yuuri was going to tease the daylights out of him, then he was going to do the same. The blond turned pressing himself against Yuuri and bringing himself so terribly close to Yuuri's lips. "Because". he trailed a hands down to rest on Yuuri's hips and allowed it to knead into the tan flesh, "Next time I might not be able to wait for the wedding night" he nearly purred pressing his leg against Yuuri's. "The more you touch me brings only more feelings so need for what only you can give me."

Yuuri just knew he was asking for it and well he got it alright. He watched as wolfram came so very close to him and sighed as those lips were so close to touching his. He wanted to taste them again but he had promised to be good. He listened as the blonde spoke and groaned as he left that leg brush against his. He reached down into the water and took a hold of his leg and began to lightly rub his inner thigh." Oh you are afraid that I may drive you over the edge soon? Maybe I don't want to wait for you. Maybe I want you right here."

Wolfram let a smile graze his lips as he felt that hand smooth up his thigh. "Really?" he smirked "You don't want the pleasure of taking me after our vows, pushing away those royal clothes, and relishing in the your prize?' then he leaned in and bit the tip of Yuuri's ear. "You almost get me every time...last night was the worst...I could have fell then." The blond had one hand smoothing along the kings left flank while his mouth teased at an ear and the other hand kneaded at that hip.

Yuuri was now panting as he stood there with Wolfram. He didn't know how much more of this teasing he would be able to take. He was already becoming aroused again and with Wolfram acting like this there was no telling what he could do." Well I would like to wait, but there always times when I want to just have all of you and not be able to have to wait for you. Like right now. I want you so badly but yet I must wait to have you." He was almost to the point of moaning.

Wolfram bit down on the ear harder and pushed Yuuri against a pillar jutting up form the large bath. "Really? I wonder how much more before you break?" he moved his free leg against Yuuri's arousal hidden beneath the water. He wanted to hear Yuuri moan, he want to show the boy that he too could be as in control, and that he could make him yearn for him.

Yuuri's back thudded against the pillar as he was pushed against it. He looked into the blondes eyes with shock and a little bit of lust. This was a new side he had never seen before and he was certainly starting to like it. " Oh I don't think that it will be much longer Wolfram. You have me so hot and horny right now." He took a hold of Wolframs leg that was torturing him so and moved it closer and began to grind with it." The question is how long you can hold out against me Wolf? "He let a low moan slip from his lips.

Wolfram moved his hand from Yuuri's side and entangled it in Yuuri's hair, pushing his hair back and meeting their lips for a kiss. He could feel Yuuri's arousal burning hard and rigid against his leg, but didn't stop him he only dipped his tongue into the other's mouth hungrily. "You will find i can hold out quite a while Yuuri" he breathed out during one of the breaks from their kiss. That damned hand had yet to stop working at his inner thigh.

Yuuri willing went with the kiss and tangled his tongue with Wolfram's as they kissed. His hand was moving from his leg up to where hip and thigh met. He then began to slowly trace his finger's there and down till he was almost touching Wolfram's sex. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked at him." Do you wish to test that will power of yours? I would love to try it out."

the prince raised a brow looking cockily into his eyes. "So be it...I won't lose to you, and if I do...I will grant you what ever it is that you want." he leaned down to Yuuri's neck and bit down and suckle at an area just conjoining the neck to his shoulders. "I won't lose.." he sighed.

Yuuri gasped at the sensation that was going through his body right now. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was enjoying what Wolfram was doing to him but he also didn't want to lose. So he reached up and pulled him closer to his body and whispered into his ear." Wolfram you will beg me to finish when i am done with you." He licked his ear and bit on the lobe as he moved his hand to lightly graze over Wolframs member.

Wolfram bit back a gasp. From what he did not know. He had no knowledge if it was the words that Yuuri spoke, the tongue at his ear, or the hand grazing his member, but he bit back a moan. "D-don't be so sure of yourself" he let his leg push up hard to Yuuri's arousal and his nails went down to graze upon the flesh at his hips gently. The prince's free hand pulled Yuuri's mouth from his ear to give him the chance to kiss at the kings jaw. He made sure to kiss everywhere on the boys face, to make him hunger for a kiss that he was not giving.

Yuuri gasped as that leg made contact with him again. He couldn't believe they were doing this in the baths right now. But he also didn't care either. He wanted to show that he wasn't going to give in to Wolfram so easily. He looked into those green eyes and smiled as he roughly took his cock into his hand and began to stroke him. He wanted the prince to call out his name and make sure that he was the one to give in.

The boy's eyes came to a close and he grabbled to Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri had grabbed him roughly causing a serge to run up his body. He bit back a moan until Yuuri found a steady rhythm of stroking him. He was lost. He threw his head back and moaned out Yuuri's name, loud and clear. He had lost, he had lost this match of wills as badly as he lost their first duel, but damn it if he wasn't going to continue to rub his leg enticingly against Yuuri's hard on.

Celi had been walking down the hallway when she had heard one of her son's voice's in the royal baths. He sounded like he was in trouble so she raced inside adn saw the sight before her. Her youngest son and his betrothed were there in the baths nearly consummating their relationship for the first time.


End file.
